Eclipse's Shadows
by dreamer.in.ink16
Summary: Buffy has a nightmare that leads her and the others to Forks, WA tracking a new group of rogue vampires terrorizing Seattle. What she doesn't know is there's more than just rogue vampires in Forks.
1. Prologue

_I woke up in a dream today_

_Forgot all about yesterday_

_Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore_

_A little taste of hypocrisy_

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react_

_Even though you're so close to me _

_You're still so distant and I can't bring you back_

Prologue

I could feel my bones begin to stiffen into cold ice as I clutched my stake in my hands. Unearthly black eyes peered deep into mine, fangs ready to tear into my pale skin as dark mobs of savage, hungry creatures waited, as if holding for a command. They seemed less controlled, very animal-like. It's almost like they're newborns_. _ The forest canopy echoed eerily as the sound of wolves and bloodshed begin to fill the air. A small clan of marbled skinned foes, three blonde, one russet colored, and another inked black were taking on the hoard of monsters. I knew that I could die here and the thought terrified me. I've never seen anything like the battle that rages before me. A small, pale girl with brown hair stood watching in awe, with a frightened look on her face as the russet haired one stood over her protectively. Faith rushed in wrestling a red haired woman, her attacks getting more rapid and hostile as Faith tried to land blows. A small black wolf lunged at her throat and the sound of tearing skin echoed through the forest as the vampire's heart was ripped from her chest. Faith produced a lighter from her pocket and ignited a nearby pile of wood. The blazing orange of the fire created a stark contrast against the white of the snow. Besides that, the only thing I could see was the rose-colored blood dripping around my feet. A small girl with china doll features and demonic red eyes approached with a crowd in black cloaks covering their faces. A gleaming, gold V pendant hung around her neck. She showed no smile on her face, only mocking and scorn. A teenage girl was huddled behind the tall fatherly blonde, her face filled with fear and surprise as the smaller girl approached. The russet colored one and then the rest stiffened as she glided toward the tall blonde. She asked the girl her name, but when she didn't receive a reply she gazed at her cruelly and the girl screamed in pain as she went into the fetal position. Her eyes were changing into dark brown beams- she was small and pale with hair circling her waist- she couldn't have been barely more than fourteen. The scene reminded me of a witch burning from a movie she saw- the way the victims would cringe in pain except there was no fire or ropes holding this girl down. My eyes widened in horror as I tried to rush to the girl but noticed the faces of the marble skinned fatherly man, the dark haired woman next to him, and the russet haired boy were empty, as well as the inky black haired girl's. The small, pale girl with brown hair scanned the faces in alarm. No sound came from them. The china doll like girl asked her again with no tone or emotion. The girl in fetal position gasped as her mouth formed her name.

She continued in a frigid manner as she interrogated her about the massive army that had scattered.

The girl continued to insist she didn't know anything, but the interrogator's face remained cold and unmoving. Even the russet haired boy and the fatherly man who spoke like a doctor on behalf of a patient could not move her to compassion. It seemed austere like police arresting a criminal which seemed to not fit this girl or even something like a witch trial and she was about to be condemned to the noose and gallows. The strict girl's red eyes flickered in boredom to the man beside as she coldly ordered the final blows. The russet haired boy smoothed the doomed girl's hair and had her close her eyes like an angel of death. I heard screams from her and the sound of bones snapping like glass fragments. My hand reached out to try and push the man in front of her. He seemed to have unnatural strength. Tears fell from my eyes as I screamed. Faith's fire spewed clouds of ash into the white snow. The girl lay motionless as blood pooled at her side.


	2. Author Note

Author Note

Due to an unfortunate computer accident, I will not be able to update for a few days. I'm using a replacement computer in my house and I can try typing on here if need be. (Another user will be gone for the next 4 days) This computer's copy of Word is 2003 while I normally use 2007 or the 2010 version so some conversion text may not look as good. I still have a draft idea for Ch. 1 I can post but it's pretty anemic at this point. Thanks for your patience.

.Ink16


	3. Author Update

Author Update: Computer is back and working so expect a new chapter by the end of next week! Also updates will be more frequent now and I'll try to write more despite school in a couple weeks- mostly on weekends though.


End file.
